Data for operations to be performed in a computer system or other electronic system may be fetched from a memory device in blocks. For example, memory interface standards may specify a minimum read/write transaction size. This transaction size, however, may exceed the desired amount of data, resulting in over-fetching, which wastes power and bandwidth. This problem is exacerbated as data bus widths increase.